


Passing Notes

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Canada (Hetalia), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Germany and Italy are cannon in this, Gilbert's Parents, Highschool AU, Highschool Parties, Hints of Different ships, M/M, Matthew is a Hockey and Pancake god, More tag later cause Im lazy, New title because, Poor Canada (Hetalia), Post-it Notes, Shakespeare GOT NOTHING ON ME, Slow Burn, Some angst, Ze Awesome Prussia, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: Gilbert has just transferred to his brother Ludwig's school, from across the country. But apparently his senior grade has to share the same Science book, No problem right? Nope. But soon Gilbert starts to notice that supposed second hour owner of the book is the loud obnoxious American's brother, who is in the same year as them but nobody seems to see him at all. Until Gilbert writes a note and leaves in a sticky note for the supposed Matthew Williams to find when the classes rotate. This is the first time ina long time that someone notices the Canadian and he couldn't be happier.





	1. Chapter One, Gilbert does stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this started because one of my friends shares the same Science book with my Sibling and once put a note in it to find the next hour and it was pretty great so I decided to make a High school AU with it because I have been wanting to do this fora while now and never had a reason or a plot.  
> PS the note was nothing like this story. It went a little something like this, "Dear Seth Rogan, Its your Boi skinny Penis."

**Chapter One**

      Gilbert strolled into his new school with all his awesomeness not minding the strange looks he kept getting from other students who were most likely staring at his red eyes and curiously pale skin. It was Gilbert senior year, but this year he was in a new school for some reasons unknown. Either way the Awesome Prussian as he referred to himself made his way to his locker then his first hour class of year.

 

The German man gathered all of his science stuff and sat down at a random seat in the science room waiting for the older bald science teacher to show up and teacher the class, but Gilbert already knew everything there was to know about science and school because he was so awesome he could probably get through this year and be done with school in General.

 

A few moments after the white haired man ended his thought process the teacher wanted in carrying a american football team mug and starting explaining how the year was going to go and that the whole grade would share a science book for the year and could not take it home otherwise nobody else could use it, Gilbert thought it was weird but complied more or less.

 

Seconds after the somewhat lazy teacher took his seat and stopped talking a loud American voice slammed into the door and opened it carrying a sandwich of some sort with the McDonald's logo on it in one hand and the same branded cup of probably soda in the other. 

    "Mr. Jones." The science teacher started, "Care to elaborate on why you were late again for the eighth time this year?" 

Gilbert knew that he only started in this school in the middle of the year but eight times since the beginning of the year, Gilbert thought he and this kid would made pretty good friends someday. 

After the teacher listened to the blonde haired kids excuse and rolled his eyes Gilbert watched as the sandy blonde dude made his way to the back of the room and sat next to a British man according to the accent that was scolding him.

 

Gilbert then lost interest and faced forward again and listen to the teacher assigning book numbers, before getting up and grabbing said book. The teacher specifically told Gilbert to put his name in the "First Period" Box before the rest of the names in the book. Gilbert skimmed over the other names before finding and name the stood out a little bit.  _ Matthew Williams-Jones. Wasn't that the late kids name? _

 

Gilbert continued the rest of the uneventful day with every teacher explaining to him everything they did. Until it got to lunch time he had a specific person in mind that he wanted to see. Until today Gilbert went to an entirely different school across the country, it was mostly a boarding school for year-round students to his parents and brother only saw him on Holidays until this year. 

 

Gilbert scanned the large lunch room for a certain blonde haired German. Gilbert found Ludwig on the stage where seniors only were allowed to sit with a certain small bubbly Italian on his lap casually spoon feeding him the possibly toxic school lunches. 

    "EH WEST! REMEMBER ZE AWESOME ME?!" Gilbert went up behind his littler brother and started yelling scaring the younger German in the process also causing the smaller Italian the fall off Ludwig's lap in the process. 

   "Really Gilbert?!" The younger German was unamused and was already helping the smaller man that fell off his lap. "You okay Feliciano?" Ludwig asked the Amber colored hair kid picking him off the floor and setting him back in his lap, like it was nothing.

"I had to let you know that Ze Awesome me was here." Gilbert said grabbing a seat next to Gilbert that was probably 'Feliciano's' seat which was clearly not occupied. 

       "I knew that you were here already Gilbert, Mum and Dad told me." he said then waited for a second. "So welcome to Heta High school." (Useless High school, seems about right?) 

     "Wait, Luddy is this your brother?!" The smaller Italian confirmed asked jumped off Gilbert younger brother again.

 "I'm Feli, Luddy's Boyfriend!" The Italian put his hand out and Gilbert took it shaking the hyper mans hand. After Feli returned to sit on on Ludwig another voice sounded from down the large table that was really three put together to make one large one.  _ Why would his brother need so many tables?  _

"You know Feli you don't have to tell everybody you meet that right?" It was another Italian voice deeper than Feliciano's voice.

"I know fratello! But It's Luddy Big brother like you so of course I would tell him!" Feliciano cheerfully wrapped up his sentence turning his attention back to Ludwig. 

 

Gilbert then got his answer as to why there were so many tables and chairs at one table when the last bell to lunch let out letting in another wave of people. Gilbert noticed the British kid the Caterpillar eyebrows from his Science that walked hand in hand with the American that was late this morning because he stopped for fast food. The British kid was arguing with some Blonde haired dude with Lushly long curls but not to long that enough that he looked feminine, either way he probably couldn't even look feminine if he wanted to with a crappy beard that probably didn't grow any longer then it was. The American laughed at the two fighting and then they got their lunch and sat down at the table with Ludwig and Feliciano and apparently Feliciano's brother, Loviano.

 

Once everyone was gathered at the table with the perfect amount of chairs for everyone, Ludwig finally stood up and got everyone attention. Each person introduced themselves and then Gilbert did as well and they all conversed until lunch was over. Gilbert found that most people came from all different countries all over the world. 

 

Before the End of Lunch bell rang he noticed that a seat on the other side of Alfred as he learned the Americans name was, was empty.  _ I was positive that all the chairs were filled. _

Then the bell rang leaving everyone to leave Gilbert behind and he was lost in thought about a chair?  _ Why was it so Important? _

 

After a minute or two Gilbert decided the get up and make his way to his next class, World History. Once again the Albino saw that all chairs but one was filled, he decided to dismiss it and pay attention for once. 

 

And as soon as it started the day was over again and Gilbert just waited for the next day to begin. 


	2. Chapter Two, Gilbert finds sticky notes and a lonely Canadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has an Idea to write a note and put it by Matthews name in the shared Science book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically yes I wrote this all at two in the morning because it needed to be done and so therefore Three chapters one day. Boom.

**Chapter Two**

 

As the days progressed they all went the same nothing new nothing special, but he still felt like something was missing weather it was in his classes or study hall even and lunch as well. The German was also confused on to who this Mystery Matthew Williams-Jones was, he hadn't seen or heard anybody by that name the whole four days he was in Heta high.

 

But the clever awesome Gilbert had an idea to find this Mystery kid. One day before his first hour science class ended he scribbled down a quick note on a sticky note and stuck it next to Matthew's name. 

_ "Why Don't I ever see you?" -Gilbert Ps Locker 21  _

Then closed the book and left the room. 

 

Matthew quietly walked into the science room after his math class and grabbed his science book and taking it to the back of the classroom and already getting started on studying the Periodic table _ , _ because even though he was practically invisible to the class and even the teacher he still worked for good grades to get somewhere in his miserable life. Oh how he would give anything to get notice once in awhile and not be the shadow of his brother. 

 

He sighed and opened the book as a purple sticky note sat on the index page by a name he seen in the book recently.  _ Why Don't I Ever See you? -Gilbert Ps Locker 21.  _ There was a tinge of pain and hope in his chest. Matthew quickly took out his red sticky notes before tearing one off and wrote on it. 

_    Nobody Can,  _ _~~Don't bother trying~~.   _ _ Matthew _

Matthew for once wanted to be seen like the few months before his step brother came along. 

The small Canadian followed through all his classes and through class where his tried to sit next to Alfred but Alfred wouldnt even pay attention to Matthew. The only thing that Matthew fit into was Hockey after school he was team leader and during this time people actually paid attention to the smaller but ruthless Canadian. 

 

Matthew made his way home that day, alone. After slipping the red sticky note into locker 21. Maybe if he could get Gilbert to notice him thing would get better? Matthew hugged his small white bear close to his chest and sighed watching his warm breath made a cloud in the cold air. 

 

Through the next few days just as Matthew thought things got a little better Gilbert kept receiving the notes that Matthew would slip into the Germans locker after Hockey Practice everyday after school, then Gilbert would write a note back and place it in the science book for Matthew. For a while they continued this like clock work.

 

Is there a reason people can't see u? Are u a ghost Mattie? - Gilbert

I don't Think so, I have tried walking into a wall before. It didn't work to well :( -Matthew

Where do u sit @ lunch maybe I could see u then? - Gilbert 

I always sit by my brother, Alfred. He Barely notice me either. - Matthew

Well then we have 2 fix dat.- Gil

You should Fix your Grammar your a senior for god's sake. -Mattie

When Canada becomes tropical *Smirk -Gil

 

For the next few weeks, everyday they would sent a note to each other, for some reason it gave Gilbert a reason to go to class on time. Gilbert learned that Matthew was Alfred's Half brother, Alfred was American and Matt was Canadian and a totally nerd. Matthew also wrote that he no longer sat in the lunch room and took his own lunch to school to sit in the normally quiet library and sat on the second level reading whatever he could find about Hockey or a pancake recipe to make his even better if it was possible. Matt promised Gilbert that one day when they finally had a proper meeting that he would make the German some pancakes. 

 

The problem was that their class schedules didn't line up at all until the third semester started which was another six weeks away, neither wanted Matthew be long alone any longer. 

 

I decided that I am going to seek out of my English class today and find you on your lunch break. It that cool? -Gil

Matthew opened the book and was greeted with one of the best notes he has ever seen.

Absolutely, Thank you Gilbert! - Mattie PS Do you even know where the library is? XD

Matthew slipped the red sticky note into the Prussians locker and then grabbed his own lunch before finding his place in the library and grabbed a book on the Prussian country. 

 

Gilbert opened his locker to find a red sticky note fall out and quickly stooped down and grabbed it eyeing it before looking and the clock and stuffing his school stuff in his locker and closing it again squeezing the red note into the palm of his hand. 

"Where are you going Gilbert?" A Spaniard he had recently befriend asked as Gilbert turned the corner and ran into Antonio and Francis, they had all the same classes so it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Gilbert quickly thought up an excuse eyeing the officer just behind them, "Sorry, guy I'm not feeling great so I am going to the office go to english without me and lunch too." he said pushing past them and pretend to move toward the office before making a different turn and opened some secluded double doors that were labeled 'Library' with peeling white letters. 

 

There was no one else in there. It was huge with a few tables and chairs here and there and the librarians station was the only light in the place. Gilbert remember Matthew saying that he also went to the top floor, so that's where Gilbert went, following a strangely strong scent of maple syrup up the stairs. 

 


	3. Chapter Three Gilbert Meets said Canadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Matthew meet for the first time and Gilbert automatically starts to enjoy being around the smol Canadian.

**Chapter Three**

 

  "Mattie?" A strong German accent asked "Matthew?" it whispered again.

Matthew heard the German accent and bookmarked his book before standing and straightening his Canadian sweater with the white maple leaf on the red fabric. Matthew peaked around a full dusty bookshelf. 

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked his already quiet voice blending in with the silence. But somehow Gilbert heard loud and clear and turned his head toward the sound of the muffled voice. 

"Mattie!" Gilbert whisper-screamed because talking out loud right now seems inappropriate. 

"Wait you can see me?!" Matthew whispered looking Gilbert in the glowing red eyes, which should have been scary but Matthew found them incredibly unique. 

"Of course Ze awesome me can see you!" Gilbert smile taking in the small, Shoulder length sandy blonde hair and the beautiful purple eyes. All in all Matthew was simply adorable.Then out of nowhere the smaller threw his arms around Gilbert neck and hugged him tightly. 

 

And how could Gilbert say no to something so cute, he hugged back tugging lightly on the red hood of the hoodie. The purple eyed kid then pulled away with a visible red blush on his face that was still visible in the low light. 

 

"Sorry, It has just been able since people have acknowledged me." Matthew said

 

"It's fine really Birdie." Gilbert replied shifting his eyes to the blonde's curled cowlick. 

 

"Birdie?" The smaller kid asked

 

"It's a nickname. You remind me of my pet Gilbird." Gilbert smiled showing his pretty smile. Mattie's eyes lit up and for the first time in forever Matthew smiled.

 

"I've never had a Nickname before unless you count my brother calling me Matt or Mattie like you have already." Matthew averted his eyes to the floor which was now interesting. 

 

"Well Now you do and that means we can we friends forever!" Gilbert said throwing an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Also today you should come to the lunchroom with the awesome me. Instead of being alone in this dark place. This hour currently is your study hall right?" Matthew nodded.

 

For once Matthew felt safe around someone like he could trust them, Gilbert was someone that could magically put a smile on Matthew. After the hour was up and it was lunch time Gilbert lead Matthew hand and hand out of the dark Library. 

 

Gilbert Cleared a spot for Matthew next to him and Ludwig because Feliciano was once again taking residence sitting on Ludwig's lap, but it seemed that a lot of people in the group were in relationships with each other but didn't seem to bother Gilbert or anyone else for the matter. 

 

Gilbert and Matthew started up a conversation in person for the first time since the notes, asking questions.

 

"What's your favorite color and food?" Gilbert asked getting some strange looks because maybe to most people he was talking to himself.

 

Matt thought for a second before replying. "Red, and Pancakes of Course.", Gilbert figure so and grabbed some crisps from a bag before shoving them in his mouth and putting all of his attention back to Birdie. "My turn." Matthew said blushing a slight bit, the albino thought it was the cutest thing ever. "Where you were born, because you said you were Prussian and that is German right?" 

 

"Ja, West and Ze awesome me are Germans from the Germany." Gilbert said. 

The rest of the hour went the same way and for the more part pleasant for Matthew because all the weird looks Gilbert got for talking to the German. And Somehow just somehow Gilbert talked Matthew into having lunch with him tomorrow and walking with him after his hockey practice today. 

 

Matthew cheeks hurt from giggling, smiling and blushing so much in one day. For the past Eight years or so he was forgotten about or just invisible until this weird albino Prussian came along. Gilbert was even somehow really into Hockey and sat in the gym bleachers screaming at Matthew to get the "Puckey thingy in the netty thingy". Matthew was a giggling, out of breath mess by the end of the scrimmage. 

 

Gilbert even walked the hockey player home, talking about everybody and everything there was never a dull moment with Gilbert is what Matthew figured out in just one day. 

 

Unfortunately and sadly to Matthew everything felt like a dream come true and it was all a dream that would end the next day or the time he woke up. 

 

But it didn't. 

 


	4. Chapter Four. Gilbert plays hockey with a Canadian, and party's like a German.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a chapter to get their relationship started up a little bit, I think it might be a slow burn type of story or not a slow burn at all I haven't decided yet. Basically they both go to a party that Alfred has thrown at Arthur's house and everything that would happen at a typical senior party happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Everything that is in the title is in the story.

**Chapter Four**

 

For the next few weeks they were write casual notes to each other via science textbook. Gilbert would always skip wednesdays in English to hang out with Matthew in the Library while Matthew  was suppose to be having study hall. Matthew, Gilbert learned, did not accept his skipping class but eventually after a few weeks or so of it he gave up on trying to get Gilbert to leave. Plus what was the point someone actually wanted to hang out with him, without being forced by Matthew's brother Alfred.

 

The two spent the time talking about nothing and everything at the same time, they even had a heated debate about the best sport. Matthew kept saying Hockey while Gilbert was convinced that  it was Football and Not the American Football kind. 

 

They both gathered into the lunchroom now in a argument over the best breakfast food. Then sat at their normal seats next to each other, Ludwig and Feliciano. People around were talking about something going on this weekend.

 

“Hey Gil?” Came a French accent from across the table. Gilbert shifted his attention of the Canadian and to the French man.    
  


“What? Can’t you see that ze awesome me is busy with something here?” Gilbert asked motioning to Matthew in the seat next to him. 

 

Francis stopped for a second as soon as he noticed the light hard kid next to Gilbert before he continued again. “Alfred and Arthur are having and Party this weekend.” said the Frenchman. 

 

"Hey You Bloody Git I never agreed to that!" Arthur shouted from across the table, making Alfred pout and put his bifocaled face on Arthur's shoulder as the older blonde crossed his arms and looked away. Alfred said the party would be a Arthur’s because his parents were gone for the weekend and left Arthur in charge and sent Arthur’s little brother Peter to a friends house. 

 

“Come on Artie?” The smaller older blonde finally looked over to his shoulder and the pouting American. 

 

“I’ve told a million bloody times not to call me ‘Artie’ you wanker.” Arthur protested. “But as long as you clean up my whole flat then I’ll allow it.” Arthur finished and Alfred smiled his wide pearly smile before jumping on the table and announcing it to the whole group, once again. 

 

“So Mon Ami, What do you say?” Francis asked after the American sat back down again. 

 

“Can I take Birdie?” Gilbert asked. The Frenchman looked genuinely confused. 

 

“Birdie?” He asked pulling out something that looked like red wine, Gilbert didn’t question it, the guy was french. 

 

The Prussian Albino felt a slight tug on his white T-shirt, and changed his view to look at Matthew who had his eyes down and most of his already large maple leaf sweatshirt covering his small hands. 

 

“Hey Gil, it doesn’t really matter if I come or not.” He paused averting his eyes to the German in front of him, avoiding everyone else's. 

 

“But what's the point it wouldn’t be fun without you.” Gilbert whined and watched as a slight blush rose to Matthew’s cheeks.  

 

“W-well I would just get in the way.” The blonde insisted averting his eyes again to keep the red off his cheeks. 

 

“Nein, you wouldn’t please Birdie?” Gilbert himself started pouting like a puppy. 

 

“F-fine.” The Canadian said giving up. 

 

“And if you get uncomfortable we can leave and do something else.” Gilbert stopped pouting and smiled again and the smaller, the blonde nodded a little. 

 

“That would be great Thank you.” 

 

The Classes bell started ringing and everyone started getting up and fling out of the lunch and to their next classes before the end of the day and before Gilbert’s First party of the year.

 

The day continued Normally besides Gilbert getting into a fight with the History teacher about the existence of Prussia.

 

Gilbert joined Matthew for his Hockey Game after school, once again cheering him on like a proud parent.  _ Or Boyfriend. Wait what? Nevermind.  _  Unlike Matthews actual parents who were always too busy with Alfred and Alfred’s Sports and Alfred’s grades and Alfred this is that. 

 

The rest of the team filed into the locker rooms, leaving Matthew alone hitting the wooden gym floor with a hockey stick and a few pucks. They usually played on the high schools ice rink but it was down for the week leaving the team to play floor hockey instead.

 

Gilbert found Matt lost in thought and hitting one puck after another into the net, before he put a hand on the Canadians shoulder making the latter jump a bit. 

 

“Why ya still out here Birdie?” Gilbert asked his hands in his leather jacket pockets. 

“Uh, I usually let the team go in first.” Matthew said. Gilbert nodded and let the silence get awkward for a second. 

 

“So, you mind teaching ze awesome me zhe  ‘Best Sport in the world’? The German smirked at the hockey player. Matthew smiled recalling their petty fight from earlier. 

 

“Sure.” Matthew said quietly, not like he wasn’t already quiet but softer then so. He first started with lining Gilbert’s hands with the hockey puck, Matthew’s small but surprisingly muscular arms around Gilbert explaining everything. 

 

“Got it?” He asked before mumbling something along the line of ‘told you if the best sport ever’. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at that. They spent at least thirty minutes giggling and trying to  getting Gilbert Hockey stick hand position right. 

 

“Come on Gilly, it's not that hard.” Matt was trying hard to stifle a laugh. 

 

“I know I know I just like your arms aro-” The German was cut off by the gymnasium door opening revealing the PE teacher, Francis and Antonio.The Frenchman thanked the teacher and then started walking toward the two playing a small scrimmage game of hockey with Gilbert trying to use the stick like a golf club and Matthew being amused and mad about it.

 

“Ah here you are, Amigo we have been looking all over for you.” Antonio said as Francis looked at Gilbert for a second wondering why he was holding a hockey stick.  _ How could literally nobody notice Matthew?  _ Gilbert was bewildered. 

 

“Why?” Gilbert asked trying to find another puck to hit into the net while the Canadian wasn’t looking and was distracted but the floor and the familiar french blonde man. 

 

“L’ Americain asked if anyone needed a ride to Arthur’s.” Francis said some in his native tongue, which somehow Matthew seemed to understand according to his face when Gilbert looked over at him. 

 

“Uh no, Mattie and awesome me we're just going to drive there.” looked over to Matthew again who was starting to put away some of the equipment with a bit of a frown on his face. Francis was starting to think Gilbert might be going insane if he kept talking about his imaginary friend. 

 

Antonio and Francis left a few awkward minutes later and left Gilbert with Mattie again, Mattie still had a sad expression on but Gilbert somewhat fixed it by enveloping Mathew in a backwards hug wrapping his arms around Matthews torso which in return made the smaller laugh. Eventually they made their way out of the school and put themselves into GIlbert’s car. They made their way to Arthur's on account of Matthew's passenger seat directions which he knew by heart from having to pick Alfred up a few times in the past. The two also settled on a radio station after fighting for a few minutes. 

 

Matthew and Gilbert Finally arrived at Arthur's surprisingly large abode, no wonder Alfred wanted the party to be here. From the outside of the house already, the Canadian could already hear Alfred's Guilty pleasure music something along the lines of Chris Crocker and Nicki Minaj.

 

"HEY BROS!" Gilbert looked to Alfred as the loud American announced the appearance of Gilbert and surprisingly Matthew, even though Matt did say the American Occasionally notices him. Alfred put his arms around the two and started walking toward the living room where Arthur sat alone on the couch with his arms and legs crossed, probably because his cuddle buddy got up. There were a few others playing Mario cart and getting very into it, there were couples making out in the kitchen and most of the house was dark with the exception of the TV light and casual strobe lights that fit in with the music and alcohol.

 

"So why ya here Mattie? You never go to these things" Alfred asked as Matthew turned his head forward again from looking at Gilbert from behind Alfred's head. Gilbert also turned his head forward from the other as he waited for Matthew to answer Alfred question.

 

"Gilbert-" Matthew realized his brother wasn't listening anymore when he took his arms of the other shoulders and averted his eyes to a certain blonde haired, green eyed brit that was motioning to Alfred and what Gilbert assumed to be Arthur's bedroom. 

 

"Oh vell who cares about them let's party Mattie!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him toward the rage quitting Wii players and taking their places but only after he and the small Canadian made a bet.

 

"If I win you have to make me your so called world renowned Pancakes!" He said loudly while the other two players left because of the overly loud Awesome Prussian. 

 

"Your on! But If I win then you have to..." Matthew looked around the house before decided on his sentence with a slight redness to his face. "You have to jump on the counter and strip." Bargained the highly competitive hockey player.

 

"Deal." Agreed the Prussian and clicked the start button watching the on screen clock count down before the most awesome character, Gilbert decided it was Mario, took off in his cart. While Matthew chose Luigi. They played four games with Gilbert losing three and Matthew once again trying so hard not to burst out laughing because Gilbert did exactly what Matthew betted on. 

 

Gilbert following through with his word, threw all of his clothes at Matthew grabbed and starting screaming about how awesome he was. This lasted a few minutes before Matthew got up and threw the Germans clothes back at him, giggling uncontrollably. Gilbert grabbed a few more drinks before he dragged Matthew out into the living room dancing to the music that he once hated so much, but with some alcohol in his system it wasn't so bad just like the sounds coming from a room down the hall.  

 

"Gilbert, Are you sure you can handle drinking?" Matthew asked as Gilbert started Dabbing making the other smile again. 

 

"Of course I can! I am an Awesome German!"Gilbert argued and grabbed Matthew's hand and twirling him in a circle to Green Day of all things. After One A.M random people from Heta high started making their way into Arthur's house and doing the same thing Gilbert did. All while Alfred and Arthur were busy with something else. Matthew could only guess how pissed Arthur would be in the morning. Gilbert and Matthew eventually stayed up until everyone was asleep and drew mustaches and dicks on people's faces before they themselves passed out on the couch with Gilbert in nothing but his underwear, more than some people were wearing, with the smaller Canadian on top of him. 

 

Matthew woke up at nine much earlier than some of the shit faced people in the room all around them. Matthew managed to not drink the entire time so he didn't wake up with a hangover, he just knew that Gilbert would have one though. Speaking of Gilbert where were the rest of his clothes? Matthew finally sat up, accidently putting his hands on the albinos pale chest taking note of the define abs before blushing and realizing his compromising position as he straddled the other's thighs. Then the purple eyed boy nonchalantly fell on the floor with a loud thud.

 

The German woke up a few seconds later to a thudding sound and looked over on the floor to see Matthew fixing his glasses and his dirty blonde hair. 

 

"Why are you on the floor Birdie? I liked you sitting up here much better." Gilbert smirked and put a pale hand to his throbbing head. The blonde blushed a dark red.

 

"Y-you were awake? Eh." Matthew stuttered. The silver haired Prussian just kept smirking and sat up cringing when his head starting pounding more. 

 

"Do you mind driving Birdie?" Gilbert finally asked after getting up and finding his clothes and zipping his fly up again. 

 

"Not at all." Matthew said as Gilbert through him the keys to his car and they both piled in. About halfway through the the silent car ride to Matthew's house is what they decided Gilbert started to cut through the silence. 

 

"I am never drinking again." Gilbert mumbled and Matthew couldn't help but laugh.  _ How could someone like Gilbert make Matthew laugh so much and blush at the same time? _

 

"So you've done that before?" Matthew asked somewhat curious. Matthew barely knew anything of Gilbert's passed other than what the German told him. 

 

"Ja. I was in a boarding school with no adult supervision in the dorms on friday nights." He said with a breathy laugh and his thick German accent. Matthew swore the German could drive him crazy. The Canadian pulled into his driveway and few minutes later and dragged Gilbert out of the car and on the the couch, where Matthew then made his way to the kitchen cabinet with the asprin in it and filled a cup of water for Gilbert who gladly took it claiming that he no longer wanted the unawesome headache. 

 

"Are your parents on a business trip too?" Gilbert asked when he woke up from a quick nap and met Matthew baking some pancakes. "Also didn't Ze Awesome me lose Mario kart last night?" 

 

"Yes you did but I wanted you to try some anyway." Matthew made a mistake of looking up into Gilbert's shiny Red eyes. The latter smiled back leaning in a slight bit before the Canadian accidently almost spilled the Pancake batter he was stirring. Gilbert laughed and watched Matthew wipe the batter of the side of the stove and continue with his pancake making.

 

"Also  they're never here. They'll send money and visit sometimes but they are always too busy for us. So yeah I guess you could call it a business trip." Matthew explained plopping some pancakes on a plate a turning around to the table to serve them with maple syrup to Gilbert. 

 

"Oh." Was all the red eyed man said for a second. "Zat sucks. Sorry Birdie." 

 

"It's okay. It's more fun without them, at least Alfred and Arthur think so." Matthew said rolling his eyes that were covered by his thin rimmed glasses that almost looked like they were meant to be there. Gilbert agreed and laughed himself, as Matthew put his hands on the table and lifting his feet of the ground almost like he was waiting for something.

 

Gilbert then finally ate the pancake. "Birdie, You. Are. A. God Of Pancakes." Matthew laughed then had some pancakes himself, letting the Hungary German eat the rest, before the two settled down and ended up watching all of Alfred's superhero movies out of pure boredom. But neither Matthew or Gilbert minded, Gilbert even went so far as to put an arm around Matthew and let the Canadian cuddle up next to him and fell asleep again due to the last night last night. Even though none of the two regretted drawing on peoples faces.  


	5. Chapter Four- Gilbert has a sexuality crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is where the plot starts to come in. Gilbert and Matthew do stuff together and they like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at summaries this is just where they start to realize that they might have feeling for each other Fuck that was cheesy AF Any-who, I wanted to introduce Gilbert's parents because they might play an important role but I don't know yet I just started writing and I am not sure where I want it to go yet, but it will get there. 
> 
> Eventually
> 
> I have no excuse for updates not being consistent. (Hmm maybe its because you prefer to go on meme raids instead of writing Author.)  
> K am Done sry

**Chapter Five Gilbert has a Sexuality Crisis**

 

_ Fucking Monday. _ Gilbert eventually got up sometime late at night and drove back to his house, telling Matthew he’d see him on monday. 

 

The Albino German sluggishly made his way to his delightful first hour class, remembering the reason he went to school at all really. 

 

I think I need more pancakes. Also didn’t you say that the school switches class schedules in the third semester? - Your Boi Gil 

 

Matthew was like Gilbert and didn’t want to be at school until he found a certain note written by a certain silver haired Albino. 

 

I will bring pancakes as the Pancake God But I need to get more Ingredients. Also Yes I belive so. <3 -Matthew 

 

Matthew finished writing the note before the bell rang telling them to go to their next hour classes Matthew smiled a little at the thought of seeing Gilbert in everyone of his class for the rest of the year, that is if they were placed in the same classes. 

 

The Canada native took a left turn out of the Science room and made his way down his normal less crowded hallway that was barely used anyone other than by staff or himself. Matthew usually always took different routes to his classes. There was many different reasons for doing so, One if was faster than weaving through a crowd of scary Seniors even though he was a senior himself. Two it was a great way to avoid Jocks and bullies, because as an invisible if he was noticed he most likely looked like a great target and it has happened before. Three, if there were bullies he didn’t want Gilbert to know. 

 

“What’s up Pancake?!” Matthew heard a familiar voice say before slapping him on the ass and Interrupting his thought.

 

“Jeez Gil, you scared the maple out of me! Also never slap my butt again please?” Matthew said loudly, for him at least.  Gilbert laughed and started walking on the side of the quiet Canadian. “Also what are you doing here? I never see you between classes.” He said looking down at the all too familiar and might he add ugly blue carpet the large school possessed. 

 

“Well Birdie it’s because I can never find you between classes.” Gilbert started, Matthew wanted to die, not even his only friend noticed him sometimes. “But I now know I couldn’t find you because you went down a different hallway.” the German said with a smile on his face. 

 

This made the Canadian smile at bit now knowing the reason. Gilbert and Matthew were walking extra slow because they knew there was two more classes before they saw each other again. But unfortunately the hallway had to end eventually. 

“I have to go now Gilbert but I’ll see you later.” Matthew stuttered over some of his words before rushing over to his next class after handing a sticky note to Gilbert. Leaving the so said in the hallway starting a the note, before smirking and running off to his own third period class. 

 

After the next two most brutally boring hours, Gilbert found Matthew already waiting for him outside of the lunchroom tugging at his favorite maple leaf sweatshirt that Gilbert swore he never took off, but that was okay because he looked adorable in it.  _ Oops, he totally didn’t just think that. _ Recently Gilbert thinks he has been have a sexuality crisis ever since he met the adorable blonde. 

 

“Gilbert, Are you okay?” Matthew asked. “You have been staring at me for the last few minutes.” Matthew concluding messing up Gilbert’s train of thought. 

 

“Yeah.” Gilbert smiled before tugging Matthew into the Cafeteria with him. The two sat at their normal seats watching the others around them and having their own conversations. Gilbert ended up pulling the sticky note from earlier out of his jean pocket and putting it on the table, leaving the Canadian to see the heart he so blatantly put on the paper. 

 

Finally the German noticed a smirked looking at the visible hue on Matthew’s cheeks. “I like your little addition Birdie.” Gilbert said causing the Canadian to go a shade darker. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to do that.” The blonde defended. 

 

“Kesesese.” Gilbert laughed his signature laughed that somehow Matthew managed to love no matter how annoying it could be. “Sure you didn’t.” Gilbert said leaving the other with a red face until the end of the day. 

 

Toward the end of the day the smaller of the two got a text from Gilbert his Canadian anthem erupting his last class of the day. 

 

_ YO ITZ ZE AWESOME ME! -Gilbert  _

 

_ Yes I know Gil _ .  _ What do you want? -Matthew  _

 

_ I no ur practise gt canceled so zhe awesome me thinks we should go do something?  _

 

_ Like What?  _ Matthew was still mad that his phone went off in class, Thank you very much Gilbert, and that his favorite sport got canceled but he was curious as to what Gilbert wanted to do. 

 

As soon as the end bell rang Gilbert met Matthew outside and they both gathered into Gilbert’s car. Matthew didn’t have one because he figured it was easier to hitchhike with Alfred instead or walk, but Alfred would often have Arthur in the car with him and then take a quick trip to the neighbourhood McDonald’s and make all the passengers late for a shitty hamburger. 

 

Gilbert started driving without telling the other where they were going. During the drive to the unknown place Gilbert once again took the sticky note out of his pocket handing it to Matthew telling him to put it in the “Glove compartment thingy thing.” The purple eyed man giggled and opened the compartment taking notice that there was literally nothing in there besides colorful sticky notes all written by Gilbert and himself. Matthew smiled. 

 

“Yeah, put it in there. I don’t know why it's there anyway or what its used for so I just keep your notes in there.” Gilbert said momentarily taking his eyes off the road and glancing at the Canadians expression. Matthew was red but smiling.

 

“You're suppose to put your registration papers in their.” Matthew corrected laughing at one of the notes that caught his eye, it was a day when Gilbert thought he would wrestle a bear after school, which he didn’t to Matthew's relief. Then another where Gilbert was convinced he was actually American, which he clearly isn’t.  

 

Gilbert the turned up the radio and starting singing to  _ Canadian please,  _ which he thought was appropriate because of the Canadian in his passenger seat. 

 

_ Et si ce n'était pas assez _

_ On a deux langues officielles _

_ L'anglais et le français _

_ Ooh la la  _

 

Matthew started humming in the front seat before Gilbert turned it all the way up, with Perfect timing the song ended and Gilbert pulled into the supermarket. Matthew thought he knew exactly what Gilbert was thinking. 

 

Gilbert skipped into the store and automatically toward the baking aisle making sure the longer haired blonde was following him. Matthew and Gilbert started gathering handfuls of Pancake stuff and maybe some candies while they were at it because who knows it they would need a sweet appetizer on the way back before the pancakes. 

 

Gilbert drove to his house knowing Matthew had never been there before and also where they planned to make pancakes.

 

When Gilbert pushed opened the door he saw his brother grabbing his keys and getting ready to leave himself. 

 

“What’s up West?” Gilbert asked ushering Matthew into the house with the grocery bags.

 

“I could ask you zhe same to you.” Ludwig replied in his thick german accent.

 

“Ze AWESOME Mattie and I are going to make AWESOME pancakes because he said I could help. I mean vell he didn’t say so I just assumed so.” Gilbert remarked before looking to Matthew for confirmation. Ludwig seemed fairly confused until Gilbert looked to the smaller blonde kid with the red sweatshirt.  _ Had he always been there?  _ Ludwig was sure he would have noticed. 

 

“Okay, don’t screw up ze house Gilbert. Mutter and vater with be back at 8:00.” Gilbert laughed and turned back to Matthew who was starting to bring bags to the kitchen he noticed on the other side of the large living room and unpack pancake things. 

 

“Why do you call your brother West?” The Canadian asked curiously was looking around the modest middle class house. 

 

“He was born in West Germany and I wasn’t. So I guess you could call it a nickname.” Gilbert replied like he had answer the question so many times before. 

 

Then he suddenly got the look that he remembered something and quickly grabbed Matthew’s hand, making the latter blush as Gilbert pulled him up the stairs and into a fairly large bedroom with a full sized bed in the middle and a desk to one side and a dresser to the other side that house a bird cage with a small little yellow tweety bird, chirping loudly but happily in its cage. 

 

Gilbert put his hand in the cage and took out the bird handing it to Matthew who was in awe with the small yellow feather bird. “Birdie, this is Gilbird.” The Canadian smiled and pet the small bird. 

 

“Such a creative name,  _ Gilbert _ .” The smaller emphasized the German’s name. 

 

“I know right!” Gilbert exclaimed taking in the adorable sight before him. “Cute.” he accidentally said out loud without realizing it, making the other blush crimson. 

 

Matthew handed Gilbert his bird back and followed Gilbert down into the kitchen his little bird sitting and chirping on his shoulder. Matthew suddenly started to think of his small pet polar bear that did nothing but make fun of him and sleep on his bed all day long, even though he did love his dwarf bear very much and it followed him everywhere in his younger grades until high school. 

 

“Gil?” Matthew asked starting conversation in the silent house. “Have you ever made Pancakes before in your life?” The pancake god asked 

 

“Nope! But zhats why you have to teach me your ways.” Gilbert announced making Matthew smile. The Canadian liked knowing he was good at something and the German could tell.  After a few minutes they put everything together and Gilbert let Matthew stir because the Canadian let the German put all the sugars and such into the bowl. 

 

When the Canadian decided the batter was perfectly stirred and ready to be put onto the burner, he looked around for the white haired German man who was no longer in the kitchen. Matthew put the whisk into the bowl and carried it over to where the dining room and kitchen connected hoping to to find the red eyed albino, and to no avail. Before he was about to turn around he heard a loud “Boo!” which startled him and made him spill the batter on himself and Gilbert. 

 

“Kesese! You should have seen your face!” Gilbert laughed 

 

“Now we have to make the batter all over again! Maple!” Matthew yelled even though it wasn’t very loud and between laughs.

 

The German laughed a went to hug the somewhat distraught, giggling, Canadian who was upset about his pancakes still. Gilbert was convinced it was the cutest thing he had seen all day besides Mattie playing his Gilbird. After the second un-messed up pancakes were finished Gilbert found a smaller pair of clothes of his for Matthew. The younger Canadian seemed reluctant by eventually went into the bathroom to change as Gilbert already changed out of his pancake battered clothes. 

 

“Yo Birdie you can your clothes then give them to me so I can wash them before you leave today.” 

 

The smaller of the two finally opened the bathroom door and handed Gilbert his clothes. “Thanks Gil.” Gilbert stopped to get a better look at the Canadian in a shirt that was still two sizes too big on him and hung just above his knees, without pants underneath just his maple leaf boxers.

 

The two finally sat down to eat their homemade pancakes, Matthew even it agree was better when he made them with Gilbert. 

  
At the end of the day Gilbert and Matthew decided they would pick out a movie like they did over the weekend even though this time it wasn’t superhero themed. Mattie ended up falling asleep during the movie on top of Gilbert like was meant to sleep there, Gilbert soon fell asleep soon after Matthew while petting his soft blonde hair. Surely Gilbert parent’s wouldn’t mind if Matthew stayed the night on a Monday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure about the start of the next chapter I have, I feeling like I might be rushing into things a little bit. PS I am not fluent in French so sry about translations I just know that the one part is right. I also don't know if I want to add more parts from the other ships IDK


	6. Chapter Six Matthew does something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a bit unfinished because it would have been a super long chapter if I didn't cut it in half but therefore there might be even more chapters to come that might be pretty long.

**Chapter Six  Matthew does something Stupid**

 

"Mornin' sunshine." Gilbert said even though it was almost nine at night. Gilbert, after falling asleep for a minutes got up when he heard the laundry and brought it upstairs.

 

"Gilbert? It's a little dark to be morning isn't it?" He asked looking around also noticing the other blonde in the room and blushing when he remembered he was only wearing Gilbert's shirt. He sunk down into the plush grey couch again. Gilbert went over to the back of the couch putting his arms on the back of it and looking at the other a second.  

"I should take you upstairs so you can sleep and before my parents come home" Gilbert said effortlessly pick up the smaller blonde Canadian who squeaked in response and tried to protest being carried like a toddler but wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist anyway, burying his face into the space between Gilbert's pale neck and head. 

 

"Is it okay that I stay?" Matthew asked as Gilbert still held him. Gilbert’s mom and dad had weird job times and they came home at strange hours of the night and left and strange hours in the day so if wasn’t often he got to see them. 

 

"Ja." he said simply before looking down at the canadian. But the said Canadian basically passed out once his head hit the pillow. Gilbert just showed his signature smile and sunk into his bed next to Matthew who unconsciously snuggled into the Prussian. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning went as following, Matthew woke up first finding himself back to front, spooning  with none other than his favorite Prussian in the whole world and automatically went red but eventually settled in with the realization. Before he almost fell asleep he found himself looking straight ahead at Gilbert’s yellow coloured alarm clock that was unsurprisingly about the same color as Gilbert’s Tweety bird. But the time more specifically was what he was looking at was the time on the clock. What time did school start again? Matthew couldn’t exactly get himself to care he was perfectly content laying next to Gilbert while everyone else was suffering at High School. Just before he could finally fall back to sleep again he was met with by far the weirdest thing he could have ever heard at 7:30 in the morning. 

 

“According to all known Laws of Aviation there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The Bee of course flies anyway because bee don’t care about what humans think is impossible.” Gilbert said tucking his head in between Matthew’s head and shoulder while the Canadian realized what Gilbert was quoting and Giggling like an Idiot. 

 

Gilbert finally opened his eyes and also realized the time before falling out of his bed and taking the poor undeserving canadian with him.

 

“Scheisse” Gilbert cursed “Ve are going to be late.” The prussian said pointing out the obvious

 

“Really?” Matthew asked sarcastically 

 

After stumbling to get themselves somewhat ready to go, then throwing some left over pancakes into microwave to eat in the car before setting off in their own ways. 

 

Most of Matthew's classes were extremely lonely mostly because nobody could see him or just pretended not too for whatever reason and least it made it easier to sneak into his first period class. But not for Gilbert who always was being noticed when he tried to get into class he was automatically called out by the teacher just like the Canadians American brother Alfred who just so happens to be doing the same thing as Gilbert at the moment. If Matthew were there he would probably be rolling on the floor laughing because of how pathetic the scene was. 

 

“You Two have Detention after school today.” The science teacher said without looking up from some papers. Gilbert betted they wouldn’t have been spotted by anymore else if the teacher hadn’t said anything, stupid observate teachers. 

 

Gilbert automatically grabbed out a sticky note and starting writing on it.

 

Sry for making you late today Birdie, either way I have detention today anyway.-Gilbert 

 

The red eyed man quickly shoved the note into the science textbook and shuffled out of class. Yeah, that how late they were. If the blonde was as violent in everyday life as he was in hockey Gilbert might be dead by now. The silver haired student made his way down the long hallway before almost turning to the back hallway that Matthew always used he was stopped by his intended targets look alike. 

 

“Dude why were you late and where was my brother last night?” The American said quickly as if he was running to catch up with Gilbert 

 

“Uh sleeped in?”Gilbert deadpanned “With Mattie?” 

 

“ _ With Mattie?”  _ Alfred seemed to get angry when Gilbert said the second part of that. 

 

“Like a sleepover?” He quickly replied trying to save his own ass, the sandy haired blonde still looked suspicious. 

 

“Alfred!” Both the Prussian and American’s head turned toward the British accented voice. Gilbert had to remind himself to that the Englishman later for getting him out of this awkward conversation.

 

The rest of the day when with more questions about Gilbert and Matthew were both late at the same time mostly mindless banter from Francis. Why was Gilbert Friends with him still anyway? GIlbert opened his locker at the end of the day to find one of those sticky notes he has been collecting since he met Matthew. 

 

Sucks for you, then again it’s worse not having anyone notice you all the time, I could meet you there. I literally have nothing better to do anyway. -Matt 

 

The Prussian smiled down at the note before grabbing his phone out to text Matthew.

“You don’t have to but company besides your brother would be nice. If you do decide to accompany me detention is in the Library. ;) ” 

 

It didn’t take the shorter of the two to text back. “ As I said before I have nothing better to do.” 

 

Matthew was quick to gather his things and make his way back to the library that was rarely used except for an occasional detention when there was something going on in the normal place they usually had detention such as a classroom or the auditorium. This also probably meant that there would be no adult supervision.   

 

Matthew and Gilbert were met with Alfred sitting the opposite way in an office chair with his phone in one hand rapidly texting somebody, Matthew figured it was probably Arthur, Kiku or possibly Ivan but they hated each other's guts so it was unlikely.

 

“Finally.” Alfred said aloud before jumping up from his seat and making his way over to the door meeting none other than Arthur on the other side. 

 

“You know this is against the rules Alfred. Look your brothers not trying to leave.” Arthur said slipping into the dark library that was more lit than usually when Matthew and Gilbert met there on Wednesdays.  

 

“Wait Mattie's here?”Alfred said turning around rather quickly looking for his canadian brother. 

 

“Geez you can’t even spot your own brother sometimes.” Arthur retorted looking over at the white haired kid and Matthew who were gathered by a series of books that Arthur had already read and had found rather entertaining for that matter. Arthur was one other person that could almost always spot Matthew when nobody else could neither one knew why though but eventually they became friends when Alfred started dating the usually angry and weird brit. Matthew had spotted Arthur when he turned around from where he and Gilbert were looking and books and decided to make their way over to the Englishman. 

 

“Hi Arthur. Why are you here?” Matthew casually greeted.

 

“Ello Matthew. I happen to be here because your brother is being an idiot again, he wants me to get him out of detention.” Matthew nodded but knew Arthur meant it with love but sometimes he had to agree that Alfred could be a piece of work. 

 

“But you are the President thingy right so pleeeease?” Alfred whined

 

“How did you even get him to come to the Library in the first place? Didn’t he have something important today?” Matthew asked confused mostly asking Alfred and Arthur went completely red. 

 

“I told him he could top.”Alfred smirked Matthew knew he shouldn’t have asked. Meanwhile Gilbert was dying of laughter with Alfred. Seriously those two could make better friends than they thought they would. 

 

Eventually the American had convinced the Brit to sneak him out leaving Matthew and Gilbert to go upsides to the place they always sat on wednesdays when Gilbert ditched his English class. 

 

“So there another person that noticed you besides me and sometimes Alfred.” The Prussian asked when they settled in next to each other. 

 

“Well yeah, but I don’t really know why, it's nice though.” Matthew replied with a small smile on his face. There was quick pause between the two as they sat in silence just looking at each other.

 

“Its has just occurred to me that I have no idea how long this last for?” Gilbert said making the Canadian laugh. 

 

“Somewhere around an hour.” Matthew said flipping through a book he had picked up downstairs. 

 

“Damn this is going to take forever.” Gilbert complained 

 

After about 30 minutes of comfortable silence the Canadian decided to bring up a conversation. 

 

“Why haven’t  _ you  _ tried to break out of detention? You seem like the type to do that.” Matthew commented. 

 

“Well yeah I was quite the delinquent back in my boarding school, but now I don’t really mind because you are good company.” Gilbert said making an origami bird. 

 

“That explains a lot.” The Canadian nodded going back to reading his book. 

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to spent the night again but Alfred got pissed when he saw that we were late for class today. I am also pretty sure he was prepared to start a full on fist fight too until his British boyfriend decided to call him over and save my ass.” Gilbert said looked at Matthew again after a few more minutes.

 

“Alfred’s just too overprotective sometimes even though what the worst that could happen with you, beside maybe getting shit faced and passing out in a trash can with a few yellow birds around you.” Matthew said giggling. “Plus he would go the same thing but Arthur would be in the Trash can GTA wasted and trying to figure out where he is.” 

 

Gilbert was laughing now too. “People don’t give you enough credit Birdie you're pretty awesome if I say so myself but I am still awesomer.” 

 

Just before either one of them could saying anything else the last bell for detention goers and athletes rang and they decide that now would be a great time to leave. Matthew asked Gilbert to drive him to his house and they played a quick round of mario kart like they did on the night of the party a few weeks ago. 

 

“Okay this time I bet that If I win I get to-HOLY SHIT BRIDIE THERES A REALLY SMALL POLAR BEAR IN YOUR HOUSE!” Gilbert quickly stood up on the couch to hide his feet from the small polar bear by the coffee table walking toward Matthew. 

 

“Oh that’s kuma.” The canadian said picking up the miniature white bear as it says “Who are you?”

 

Gilbert once again looked at the bear like it had two heads. “IT TALKS?!?!” Eventually Gilbert calmed down and sat down when he saw Matthew holding the bear as it started playing with his golden hair. 

 

“Why do you even have a polar bear? Gilbert asked

 

“He was my choice of pet when I was younger and weirdly enough my parents got me a polar bear, and he has got this disease thing so he would get any bigger than this”

 

“Oh, Ok then.”  Gilbert said. “So back to what I was saying If I win then I get to cook you German food because you make me pancakes last time even though you won.” 

 

The Canadian who was really good Mario Kart and knew he would probably win had already decided what he would do if he won. Between spending most of his time with Gilbert and Gilbert being the first person to notice him and actually care about him more than his brother like Arthur does, but don’t get him wrong he doesn’t mind the relationship between Arthur and Alfred in fact at certain times he kind of envy's it. But therefore he had already decided his winning bet. 

 

“Ok and If I win and I know I will, you will just have to find out when I do because my bet is a surprise.” Matthew said trying not to be too smart-assy. 

 

“You are on _ Pancakes _ .” Gilbert said emphasizing the nickname. And with the the game out of three started 

 

Matthew ended up winning the first round leaving Gilbert to say “Out of three?” until Matthew one those games too and the Prussian ended up asking for “Out of six?” Matthew winning all of them.

 

“I almost won th-” Gilbert couldn’t finish his sentence before he felt soft lips on his own. It only took him a few seconds to kiss back probably reliving Matthew’s tense shoulders. Matthew casual slipped his arms around Gilbert’s neck and Gilbert put his on the blonde's waist. Unfortunately like most people they had to eventually breathe. A few seconds after, Gilbert’s phone vibrated signally that he had to leave.

 

“I should really go now Mattie.” Gilbert said with his face a lite shade of red and headed toward the door before getting into his car and driving away. 

 

Matthew who was in a state of shock and surprise that;One Gilbert kissed back and Two that he actually did it without backing out. But now Matthew was in a state of panic,  _ What if this messes up their friendship? That was far more important than a stupid relationship, but what if that was what Matthew wanted? He finally had admitted it to himself that he was definitely gay. But was Gilbert? _

 

On the other hand Gilbert was never more sure about anything. Gilbert had known for years that he was gay, ever since he made out with that one austrian guy at a boarding school party but that guy was too stuck up.

 

The Next day,  Matthew had literally gotten zero sleep that night and he was to nervous to ask Gilbert to pick him up like usual so instead he let Alfred and Arthur who seemed to be in a much better mood than usual pick him up.Speaking of that Alfred also didn’t come home last night so he had an idea as to why Arthur was unusually chipper this morning. This though was a horrible idea to let the couple pick him up because they wouldn’t stop asking Matthew about Gilbert, a person that Matthew didn’t exactly want to think about at the current moment. The purpled eyed boy just sunk into the backseat and decline a relationship with the obnoxious German kid . Plus they had only kissed once and that didn’t mean that they were in a relationship, not that the Canadian would know as he had only dated Francis which Alfred was not happy about and chased the long haired French man away, eventually Matthew couldn’t bring himself to care about the loss anymore.Though he did think it was funny when Arthur started a drunk fight or just a fight in general with Francis. 

 

As they got into the school he saw Francis, Antonio and Gilbert, which the school had nicknamed them the Bad Touch Trio after they understood Gilbert's background and the rest of the rest the name just stuck after that. If Gilbert wasn’t hanging around Matthew than it was almost certain that he was will the Frenchman and the spaniard. Just then realizing that if a person did see him that they automatically forgot about him like Francis did. He hoped it wouldn’t be like that with Gilbert. He stopped looking at the German from across the commons and decided to head to his locker then straight to class just to be safe

.

“Ficken.” It had been a while since Gilbert’s first hour had started and he had realized that he was out of sticky notes. He was in a habit of writing his notes to Matthew at the end of class and sticking in the science book, oh well it was wednesday he would see Matthew when he was suppose to be in his English period. 

 

Matthew got to his science class and expected to see one of those colored sticky notes with Gilbert’s horribly crappy writing but there was nothing, making Matthew’s worst fear come true. He really did fuck up.  Matthew was positive he would never get to talk to Gilbert ever again.

 

Matthew made it to what was suppose to be his study hall time without breaking down with anxiety attack over the whole ordeal he just had to get it through his head that nobody even wants to see him or be friend’s with him, the world was definitely against him. He decided to bury himself in his Red hoodie that smelled the Gilbert’s house still. 

 

“Nun fick dich zu Tür!” Matthew heard a strong German accent and a loud thud come from downstairs by the heavy wooden Library doors. “Ich schwöre bei Gott.” were the final words until everything went silent in the library. Matthew tucked himself back in his sweatshirt he tried not to freak out but still felt warm saltwater going down his cheeks. 


	7. Chapter Seven- The horrible thing Matthew did wasn’t that bad, but there sinning tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert felt like pouting but he respected if the candian wasn’t ready for a relationship, but that was before hearing, “Yes?” Matthew said hiding his red cheeks in his equally red sweater that he basically lived in. “But we can’t tell anyone especially not Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took to long, but I was writing the rest of the chapters that come after this one so they might come after each other within the following days. PS I am sorry through this story for any typos, I don't have a co-author on this one like I do my other one. Also apologies for leaving it off in such a bad place with my last chapter I promise not all of it is like that.

**Chapter Seven- The horrible thing Matthew did wasn’t that bad, but there sinning tonight.**

 

Gilbert looked around the Library, usually there was at least one light on even though it was barely used anymore and it was way too quiet in the large old place. The red eyed prussian shrugged it off and felt along the wall to the stairs and climbed up them like one of his brothers dogs.

 

“Birdie?” The platinum hair colored man called being a little louder than he was probably supposed to in a library but there wasn’t anyone to call him out anyway except for Matthew who Gilbert was having a hard problem finding with now just his phone's flashlight and prior knowledge to where the small canadian always sat and read all the time but he wasn’t where he normally was and this made Gilbert a little uneasy. Was he embarrassed about yesterday? If he was Gilbert should tell him that he should do it again.

 

Gilbert started laughing to himself about yesterday, the Canadian had been so bold.

 

Meanwhile Matthew was trying to hide from his problems and doing this including not letting Gilbert seem him.

 

“Mattie?” Gilbert asked when he found the red ball of sweatshirt in the farthest corner of the book palace.

 

“I am not here.” The Canadian replied, it kind of felt like that time that Alfred asked him to play catch and ended up throwing the ball at his face a bunch of times, and probably on purpose.

 

“But Ze Awesome me can see you Birdie.” Gilbert said poking the Canadians head, who after a while got irritated and lifted his head revealing tear stains that the whited haired man couldn’t overlook.

 

“I thought you would forget about me like everybody else that had noticed me before has.” Matthew looked into the Prussians ruby red eyes.

 

“That von’t happen because you're too Awesome to be unnoticed!”  GIlbert replied taking both of the Canadian hands and lifting him to his feet.

 

“But what about the- uh-” Matthew's face made a pink tint that was invisible in the darkness around them.

 

“Oh that I didn’t have any paper in my first hour so I couldn’t write anything. Sorry If the Awesome me made you worry or somezing.” Gilbert said leading Matthew out of the dark with his Iphone flashlight.

 

“Eh, I was talking about the other thing uh yesterday…” Matthew said looking at the ground now that there was a light that made his face visible.

 

“Oh that!” Gilbert started laughing his rather loud signature laugh. “You should do that again.”

 

“What?!” The Canadian was sure that Gilbert would never talk to him again let alone ask to kiss him again. But the Canadian was genuinely surprised when the taller of the two shortened the distance between the two and put his hands around his torso to get a better angle to peck the Canadians lips.

 

The Canadians eyes shot opened when they pulled apart.”So your-”

 

“Babe I am as rainbow glitter unicorns as they come.”

 

“Was that suppose to be a pun?” Matthew asked questioning the last word in the sentence.

 

“Maybe?” Gilbert smirked

 

They eventually went and sat in the place they usually do, Gilbert put an arm around Matthew’s shoulders so the canadian could lean into him.

 

“So what you're saying is that you thought you fucked everything up by kissing me after Mario Kart and when I didn’t have sticky notes to write you a note were convinced that you did?” Gilbert asked after Matthew had explained why he was freaking out.

 

“Basically, except it was worse when Arthur and Alfred starting asking if I was dating you and making it super awkward.” Matthew explained the car ride earlier.

 

“Kesesesese, so are you?” Gilbert asked laughing at Matthew suffering in the back of Alfred’s car.

 

The Blonde with a strange curl in the middle of his head once again went red and leaned more into Gilbert who gladly accepted the Canadian curling up to him. “I don’t know.” Matthew replied

 

Gilbert felt like pouting but he respected if the candian wasn’t ready for a relationship, but that was before hearing, “Yes?” Matthew said hiding his red cheeks in his equally red sweater that he basically lived in. “But we can’t tell anyone especially not Alfred.”

 

The Germans smile grew an extensive amount if that was even possible because it seemed as he was always smiling and to be honest it was kind of contagious once again. The Canadian was about to return the act when the bell signaling lunch rang and Gilbert who always seemed hungary grabbed Matthew by the hand and pulled him out of the Library making sure nobody was outside of the place, because even though they were in their every Wednesday they didn’t want anybody to because it would most likely get both of them in trouble. This was one of Matthew's conditions when Gilbert started skipping his English classes to hang out with the blonde. But Gilbert didn’t regret any of it, nobody would care about the low English grades it was their last year.

 

They made it into the lunchroom the rest of the group was listening to Francis talk about something before the German Interrupted throwing an arm around the blonde Frenchman, who cursed in surprise before relaxing after Gilbert took his arm off from around Francis’ shoulders and went to grab Matthew instead and escorting him to their place at the table. “Continue Frenchy!” Gilbert howled and sat down and starting messing with the Canadian’s hand who giggled in response and of course nobody noticed them and just thought the Prussian was insane. A few however noticed Francis’ lingering eyes on something that wasn’t there.

 

Francis continued on with what he was talking about. Not long after Arthur tried climbing over Alfred and attempted to strangle the French, in which the American held the Brit so he wouldn’t murder the Frenchman. On the other side of the Flashy Blonde was talking to Antonio who was trying to pull Lovino who was contently eating a whole tomato. Said Italian continued to Ignore the spaniard. Antonio nodded and smiled and then turned back to Lovino who finally had enough and also cursed at the other.

 

Watching the rest made Matthew laugh and Gilbert continued to play with Matthew’s hand until the end of the lunch period.

 

Toward the end of the day Matthew found the German already waiting at the gym but talking to the spaniard whose eyes kind of reminded him of Arthur’s.

 

Gilbert had decided to meet Matthew outside of his hockey practise which had started up again in the past week the to Canadians delight, but that also meant that Gilbert would wait the full hour and thirty minutes of the practise just to take the blonde home and maybe play a game of Mario Kart which always usually ended in a challenge but none of them were ever as complex as the kiss challenge from last time.

 

However today even though Matthew recognized Gilbert’s car parked in the parking lot and half in the grass, the hockey player could not find the Prussian and after looking around the whole school he decided to go back to the gym which by now was very deserted and therefore giving a lonely feeling.Matthew decided to sit on the floor and fiddle his thumbs until the weird German decided to show up.

 

It didn’t take long though to realize that the storage room door was usually opened and there was long crash from inside that made the Canadian just to his feet and scamper toward the room in surprise to see Gilbert on one of the metal crates that hold footballs and basketballs and holding his phone in selfie mode.

 

“What in the maple are you doing Gil?” Matthew asked wonder firstly how the hell he got up there and how he was going to get down and what he was holding his phone and taking pictures.

 

“I am being awesome what else?” The White haired kid answer and looked for a clear place to jump even though it would be quite a fall, clearly Gilbert didn’t care too much though.

 

“Bored?” Mathew mumbled.

 

Gilbert then decided to opened one of the crates a grab a mini cone before putting it on his head and leaving the normally sticking up hair to  pop out the other side of the mini cone and making the taller look utterly ridiculous, but it looked fun so Matthew grabbed one for himself letting his annoying curl stick out of the top like Gilberts hair was. The red eyed man automatically took a picture then burst into his signature laugher and the canadian doing the same and eventually fell on the floor and laughed for a second and took a few more pictures with random equipment they could find, that is before a older janitor the found two seniors lying on the floor giggling with now is a larger orange cone that was currently making lines on Gilbert’s forehead. Needless to say the older man was confused and just waved it off before cleaning some other part of the gym.

 

-Time skip-

 

Gilbert ended up driving the Canadian back to his house because he begged not to ride with Alfred and Arthur, though they probably left a while before the cone incident. The German had also somehow talked the Canadian into coming with him to Francis’ house because the Frenchman had told Antonio that people could come over considering that the school had the rest of the week off.

 

Alfred didn’t even question Matthew leaving with Gilbert because he was probably going to be there with the Englishman. Gilbert had explained the instead of the whole school at a party like last time that it was just their party sized group instead. Either way it wouldn’t matter who was there Francis would end up making out with someone anyway, and Gilbert would have as well if he didn’t have his heart set on the blonde with the strange ass curl in the front of his head.

 

The French had a large house that was needless to say full of people when Gilbert and Matthew came strolling in.

 

Matthew spotted Alfred messing around with Mathias and Arthur the brit was already plastered though and climbing on Alfred yelling something about whether he was Catholic or protestant. Lukas the Norwegian that usually hangs around the loud Dane , but he and Arthur tend to be quite good friends, they said it was because there ability to see magical creatures whatever that meant. The Norwegian was yelling at his younger brother Emil who was trying to sneak off with a kid from Hong Kong named Leon. Matthew found that being invisible and not being the centre of attention like Alfred always was, that you could listen more and find out what you normally wouldn’t being the centre of all the attention.

 

Gilbert took Matthew's hand and dragged him to the bar area, there was a large selection knowing Francis so Matthew wasn’t surprised. “Your gunna drink with the awesome me this time right?” Gilbert asked finding a glass and pouring the German beer into it. Matthew knew that they were underage in America that is but for Gilbert it was probably a normal thing back in Germany seeing as many years ago you could be sixteen to drink and eighteen to drive. Matthew nodded and waited for the Prussian to give him something he didn’t really care what though.

 

After a little while Gilbert went off to something place maybe looking for the bathroom or something leaving Matthew alone and just a little bit buzzed from whatever he was drinking. He was soon joined again but a blonde not a white haired self proclaimed Awesome Prussian. “Matthieu?”

 

The Canadian stiffened and sat up more straight on the barstool he was on and giving himself constant refills. “Francis.” Was all the sandy blonde said.

 

“I never thought I would see you here.” He hummed in his charming French accent. A year ago Matthew would have melted at the sound of it but that was different now.

 

“I didn’t think you would see me at all.” The Canadian sassed.

 

The Frenchman grabbed his heart with his hands. “I am wounded Matthieu.” He smiled then reached behind Matthew to refill his glass of red wine, his own choice that wasn’t surprising. Just when the sandy blonde thought Francis would leave he started another conversation. “But you are here with Gilbert non?” He asked smirking taking a sip of his drink and crossing one leg over the other. The bespectacled boy forgot how much he did like when Francis spoke French as he could speak it too.

 

The smaller of the two eventually blushed at the thought of Gilbert even though he had no clue where the probably shit faced German was at. After a few seconds all the Canadian in question could do was shake his head both sideways and up and down kind of making it look like his head was about to fall off. “Why would you care eh?” Matthew finally asked knowing that his alcohol filled head would no answer Francis’ question.

 

There dreaded conversation was cut short by a certain German making his presences known in the vicinity and probably the whole neighbourhood by standing on the highest surface he could find which was the counter that Francis and Matthew were sat all in an awful conversation. Matthew had already chugged the rest of his glass and went in for thirds before Gilbert hopped on the counter and started screaming the lyrics to _Milkshake_ , even though there was already loud music playing that didn't seem the stop Gilbert. Matthew on the other hand was dying of laughter as the Francophile stared longingly at him.

 

The Prussian finished his solo and jumped off the counter and started running from Antonio who was for some reason chasing him?

 

“What are you doing Gilly?” Matthew asked wobbling over to Gilbert’s hiding spot under the large kitchen table and leaving Francis to his own business.

 

“There is a group of us playing Truth or Dare in the basement.” Whispered Gilbert who was a really loud whisperer and he pulled the Canadian under the table with him. “I stole Antonios dare and now he is chasing me and I might die! Save me Mattie!” Gilbert whisper screamed at Matthew and wrapped his pale arms around the other.

 

“But I thought you were the awesome one!” Matthew retorted.

 

“You Should join Mattie!” Gilbert commented and watched closely as the Spaniard made his back to the basement.

 

The maple lover being in a drunk state decided that this was a great idea so he let Gilbert drag him out from under the table and down the stairs where a few others followed.

 

“What did the awesome me miss?” Gilbert asked sitting back down in the circle the plethora of people downstairs made.

 

“Well we dared Lovino to kiss Antonio.” A lively Feliciano said gesturing to the other Italian making out with the same spaniard that was chasing him a few minutes ago, Damn he moves fast. Gilbert noticed as Francis made his way into the basement and sat down next to Alfred and Arthur who had joined just before Gilbert got chased down by the brown haired Spain native.

 

“And we got Feliks to finally wear a skirt then again he was quite willing.” Said a brown haired kid named Toris who was currently bright red.

 

“Nice, who's turn is it now?” Gilbert asked.

 

“Yours since you like missed your turn while Antonio chased you.” The polish kid with the skirt on said talking like a valley girl.

 

“Kesesese! Birdie truth or dare?” Gilbert asked the hiccuping Canadain next to him. Most people were surprised when they saw Matthew next to Gilbert, the tipsy blonde was also a bit confused when he saw so many eyes on him, they probably figured he went to a different school or something or was just a friend of Gilbert’s from his boarding school either way he had to fight the urge to hide behind Gilbert like a child.

 

“Uhh, Dare.” Was the blonde's final answer, the German was surprised but all in all excited to give him a dare.

 

“I dare you to let everybody in this oversized basement to let them draw or write one thing on you will a permanent marker.” Gilbert said and watched as the Canadian nodded and went to go find a marker in his buzzed alcohol state, he came back a few minutes later and waited as the group of people each took turns with the maker and wrote or drew something on his back, stomach, legs, or arms. The blonde was giggling like a four year old claiming that the marker was tickling him, either Way for the rest of the night he stayed covered in permanent marker all over him and wasn’t going to remember it the next day.

 

Matthew doesn’t actually end up remembering much of the party, he vaguely remembers dancing on the table and drinking with his brother and Gilbert some people noticing him and he being really happy about it and then drunk Kiku blasting the Naruto opening 16 then they both ran around the house with there hands behind their backs like Naruto. Matthew also somewhat remembers a dance montage of Beyonce by Arthur and himself where they were trying to be sexy and failing miserably probably because most of the time they couldn’t stand up straight after one to many. They still got cat calls from another blonde and albino.

 

What Matthew couldn’t remember at all was where he ended up passing out. The blonde maple lover knew that Francis had a larger house but I don’t he could grasp how large it was, of course he had been there was he and the Frenchman dated for a few months before Alfred found out and kicked Francis out. Matthew figured the other blonde forgot about him. But then again he had Gilbert so it wasn’t a problem. Speaking of Gilbert apparently he had dragged the Canadian away from the dancefloor gave him and glass of water and put him to bed in a room in Francis house since to be honest even though in America they were underage they were both too damn smashed to drive home and Francis had offered them to stay the night so it wasn’t that bad.

 

Matthew rolled over on his side to find another lump in the bed he was in, The light from the curtain already daring to peek through and make his hangover worse than he was. Matthew looked in the beam of the light to find a white haired albino in the bed with him like so many times before so it was normal. The hungover canadian propped himself on his elbows and forearms, keeping his torso and legs under the covers because the house was unbelievably cold. Matthew noticed Gilbert had marks on his shoulders and neck.

 

“Oops.” Was all the blonde could think when he looked in the mirror at end of the bed on the opposing wall and saw he too had the purple and red marking littering his pale skin that was still somehow darker than Gilbert’s. On the bright side he could just hide them. Matthew was also glad to see that he and the German both had clothes on still, even though he knew it wasn’t the clothes he fell asleep in last night.     

 

Gilbert had known that when he went to Francis’ house that he usually spent the night with the bros, because Antonio was there and occasionally a few other people Alfred and Arthur included, Gilbert though had been smart and packed a bag which he left in his car until he needed it. Either Matthew got dressed himself or he was already passed out and Gilbert stripped him and put a large black and white t-shirt with the Prussian flag on the front of it. Matthew couldn’t get himself to care about what happened. Out of everybody Matthew had never been so comfortable with somebody in his life then he has will Gilbert, he is not to sure why though, besides Alfred but that’s his brother so it doesn’t count, but that changed after their parents started leaving them alone for business trips or since Alfred found Arthur.

 

After having some thought and observing the room he apparently spent the night he he sat up and looked at the sleeping person next to him, he found his rectangular glasses on the bedside table with a glass of water next to them and two pills he assumed to be aspirin and a note confirming it was. The room on the other hand had become clearer now and he could see that the walls were white and there was modest furniture pieces around and a large mirror. To Matthew it reminded him of a hotel and he couldn’t help but tense at how it was definitely Francis taste. _Maybe he gets it from his parents._ Was a thought Matthew had before there was movement coming from the left of him. He scrambled for his mostly and surprisingly charged phone, and started playing the _“Hi welcome to Chili's”_ Vine, the Prussian laughed then sat up.

 

Somehow it had become normal to wake up a meme. But neither Gilbert nor Matthew could get themselves to care and laughed histarically

 

“Maybe memes can be our always?” Gilbert said playfully before gathering the Canadian in his arms and pulling back to bed and cuddling him. Cuddling had also become normal after the time at Gilbert’s house too. In the next few minutes they fell back to sleep listening to Bork songs; (Rip Gabe)

 

They woke up probably a few hours later when the sun was fully shining through the closed window. Matthew still felt like shit but that’s to be expected. He this time also noticed the writing on himself lining anywhere from his feets to his neck, Gilbert started to burst out laughing when he saw what was written on the Canadians arm on his bicep.

 

“STOP HATING ON SONIC!” Was Exhibit A along with the rest.

 

“JUST DOOT IT.”

 

Was written largely on his other arm. Matthew after rubbing his eyes from sleep again got up and when over to the large mirror and lifted his shirt to find more memes and random slogans,

 

“You’re a wizard Harry.” Was a whole conversation written on his lower back.

 

“Yee.”

 

“Shrek was here.”

 

“I like turtles.”

 

Finally there was an arrow on his stomach pointing down and the text read “Lucky.” Matthew started up a Gilbert who just smirked and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for that cone I mentioned there' s a reference picture, bc I like the way it looks, but I also hate it with a passion. 
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRb4jUl6A2RBdG3lSlAcC7f2squWUCTQTASVxEqo-8x_r_k5n9P 
> 
> I hate it so much like why the fuck does it even exist?
> 
> The Hyperlink is not working. FML. So just copy and paste that sucker to share my pain.


	8. Chapter Eight: Matthew plus Hockey equals amusement for Gilbert and Boyfriend Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you're living up to your stereotype Birdie.” The Prussian said plopping down on the couch next to Matthew who looked away from the tv for a second with a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not trying to Make America (Alfred) the bad guy TM because I love him to much I just want him to be the protective Brother TM. And my bad for not posting this because It has been done for awhile.... Oops!

**Chapter Eight Matthew plus hockey equals amusement for Gilbert and boyfriend time.**

By the time Gilbert and Matthew had gotten out of bed, breakfast had been cooked, and most of the large household of last night was gone except for Francis because afterall it was his house, then Antonio who was sitting the the kitchen counter complaining of a headache as Lovino rubbed his back trying his best to say helpful things but that was only “Suck it up you you fucking cupcake bastard.” Yet Antonio found it endearing, taking into consideration of course that he was sometimes about as dumb as a box of rocks.

 

Matthew flew down the grand staircase when he smelled pancakes, then ended up kicking Francis out of his own kitchen for supposedly cooking them wrong. Either way the rest of the people left in the large house enjoyed the pancakes that were ‘made the right way’ . 

 

After so Matthew took over the couch sitting next to his now angry brother who was being laid on by Arthur do still hadn’t woken up yet. Matthew had managed to steal the Tv remote from Alfred, which was easy in his position with Arthur. The Canadian simply changed the channel to the NHL Hockey channel then curled into Gilbert who joined him on the couch. The Prussian was sure he got a questionable look from the American but decided to shake it off and watch whatever was on the Tv. 

 

It didn’t take long for Arthur to wake once Matthew started watching Hockey. Within the few minutes he changed the channel and saw the players on the team's fucking up plays and getting penalties, or the wrong team  getting points as they smashed each other into the walls surrounding the ice rink. Arthur even convinced Alfred to leave after Matthew started ranting to the television. Gilbert on the other hand was filming the whole thing on his phone and laughing when the players didn’t get a point or the puck bounced off the goal post, or the Goaltender.

 

“SERIOUSLY?” Matthew yelled grabbing the attention of Francis who had gone upstairs so he could made himself look beautiful again. The Frenchman just smiled and looked at his homie who was dying on the couch. 

 

“OH AND NOW THEY'RE FIGHTING WHAT THE MAPLE!” Matthew screamed

 

Francis at one point may have liked the Canadian as more than a friend and it had even gone through his mind sometimes that he might want the Canadian blonde back, but after seeing the Awesome Gilbert and petit Mathieu together he decided against it, telling himself that if you love someone let them go and if it were meant to be they’d come back to you. So apparently it wasn’t meant to be. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease Gilbert sometimes about dealing with the weird Canadian. 

 

“AND THERE GOES THE BUZZER!” Was the sound of Matthew's voice bringing him out of his thoughts. The longer haired blonde just smiled at them and continued to walk around his house to clean up whatever the sweet maid didn’t or missed, after all she was new at this. 

 

Matthew backed to the couch and angry plopped down on it, even though now that couch felt a lot more human like, realizing he probably just sat on Gilbert he started laughing uncontrollably when he heard Gilbert’s sad animal in distress noises. 

 

“Sorry Gil.” Matthew finally said after a fit of giggles. Gilbert just nodded it off and wrapped his pale arms around the canadian who snuggled up next to him. Matthew didn’t even give a second thought to Francis seeing them, but Frankly he didn’t even care. 

 

A few hours later they eventually gathered their shit and left Francis’s who actually seemed pretty sad to be alone in his giant house again. Antonio and Lovino had gone long before the Hockey fiasco, and Alfred and Arthur left as soon as Matthew started yelling at the tv like the players could hear him.  

 

Gilbert managed to somehow get Matthew out of Francis house and to his own, where the first thing he did was turn on the Tv then run up the stairs faster than sonic before coming back down and with a giant  Hockey Jersey for some team Gilbert didn’t recognize. 

 

“I think you're living up to your stereotype Birdie.” The Prussian said plopping down on the couch next to Matthew who looked away from the tv for a second with a content smile. 

 

“If you think I am bad then your should see Arthur drinking tea and watching a Sherlock Marathon.” Matthew said now shoving pancakes into his mouth, which he had gotten when he went to get his Jersey as well. 

 

The Prussian laughed and then became astonished when the Canadian dumped half the bottle of maple syrup on said pancakes. A few minutes later Matthew was still sitting on the couch yelling at the flat screen again much to the white haired boy’s amusement. 

Gilbert was also that cliche boyfriend that would yawn put his arms in the air and then put them down around the other's shoulders like he was doing right now. Matthew tried to stifle a laugh a failed. 

 

In the next few days after a well spent weekend with Matthew mostly watching hockey and Gilbert having to leave sometime during the next day to help his strict brother who insisted that he spent too much time will his so called imaginary friend. Gilbert always swore to himself that no matter what he did he would get more people to see the Canadian like he did. That is if the introverted glasses wearing kid wanted to be seen. Either way his mission was working. Kind of. 

Dreadfully it was another day of school again though,

 

And everything was boring and normal, with the typical note signed by Gilbert from his first hour class.

 

Remind me never to piss off your brother. -Gil (Monday Morning) 

 

Noted, he can be a bitch sometimes. -Mattie (Monday Afternoon) 

 

Mattie! Such Language! PS I think our weird science teacher is looking over here and no’s i am not taking notes Rip Halp me -Save Gil 2k17 (Tuesday Morning) 

 

Rip Gil. I don’t think I ever found out how you pissed my brother off? Mind telling bc I am bored and I think the same teacher JUST NOTICED ME! But is a little freaked out? - Matthieu (Tuesday afternoon) 

 

I may or may not have hinted to the fact that I am really really good friend with you, he seemed suspicious and mad. How the actual hell should I spell your name? I don’t think we’ve discussed this Birdie. 

 

Check one- 

 

Mathew

Matthew 

Matthieu

  * Confused Gilbert (Wednesday Morning) 



 

It probably wasn’t a good thing but  Gilbert had been getting very good at sneaking out of his stupid English class, sometimes he to thought he might be going invisible, oh well at least he would be invisible with Mattie.  

 

“What do you mean by How is my name spelled? I thought we went over this.” The Canadian voice asked from across the room meeting Gilbert’s eyes as he crawled up the stairs like a dog then collapsing in front of the other who was lying on his stomach and now currently putting his book down and poking the German’s pale face. 

 

“Francis spells it a different way than I do and spell checks spells it differently than both of those ways, hence Gilbert is confused.” The exasperated white haired man said sprawling out on the carpet. 

 

“Francis is French. Spell Check hasis stupid, and you probably spell it right.” Matthew concluded. The other day before they fell asleep on Gilbert’s floor next to his pet bird they discussed the spelling of words and the Matthew's name just happened to come up, and on the tuesday afternoon the ruthless Canadian decided to fuck with the Albino and spell his name differently than usual. 

 

“Your so mean.” The said Albino sighed and turned so he was lying on his back and staring up at the blonde in the red sweatshirt.

 

Hours later the German thought it would be a great idea to forget his Maths book in his useless locker, but at the same time it gave Gilbert a reason to see Matthew who was probably sitting in his living room either watching college hockey reruns or playing Mario Kart with Alfred. Gilbert decided on the latter. 

<Let me guess, you finished your shitty homework and are sitting on your couch playing an intense game of Mario Kart with your brother who I am guessing hates me?>

 

<Are you watching me rn? That’s completely accurate. Also Alfred hasn’t denied not liking you.> Was what Matthew replied with

 

<I knew it! You usually do the same thing day in and day Birdie. Also I am getting the impression that I have to kiss up to Alfred in order to openly date u?>

 

<Probably. :)>

 

<Pls kill me. I’ll be there in 10>

 

“It that the Gilbert dude?” Matthew's loud American brother asked curious. The Canadian was smiling at first down at his phone, before the last text came through and he was not fully convinced that Gilbert was coming over to his house to be killed by the Canadian himself. 

 

“Yeah.” Was all Matthew said before resuming the game quickly so he could get a head start and beat Alfred at a game he actually always one at anyway. 

 

“Also what was the last look you gave to the phone?” Alfred asked pushing his brother in the arm to through the other glasses wearing blonde of his course, they were obviously twins. 

 

“I think Gil is coming so I can kill him or something.” Matthew pushed his brother back and actually succeeded in knocking the controller out of his hands and therefore letting the smaller Canadian win then jumped onto the couch with his bear and twirling it like a doll, while the other blonde laid in the fetal position rocking back a forth, before getting up and tackling his brother who was not at an advantage for wrestling back his brother who had a some more muscle than he did. Kuma just decided to run and hide in Matt’s room where he would be safe from the sibling rivalry. 

 

When the German decided to let himself in he was confused to see his boyfriend and Alfred tackling each other on the floor and shouting profanities. 

 

“I’ll just wait out here.” Gilbert said biting his lip and turning on his heel before hearing the Canadian.

 

“Wait Gil were stuck.” The blonde said trying to move his leg out from under his brother who was still mumbling profanities. Gilbert actually thought at one point in his life that he had seen everything but honestly he was looking at Alfred and Matthew tangled into a knot on their living room floor with the American brother reaching for his phone that was out of reach. 

 

“Please don’t make us call Arthur he gets pissed when he has to come help us.” Alfred pleaded giving up on getting his phone. 

 

The Prussian though was in a fit of laughter, but eventually went over to help with the situation, and after a solid ten minutes the two were separated and the American sprinted to his room saying he was going to bug the poor brit and tell him about how he and his brother got stuck in a knot again. 

 

“I take it that happens often?” The prussian asked looking through the pictures of it on his phone and giggling like a schoolgirl at one in particular. 

 

“Yup. Arthur usually has to come bail us out unless our parents were here but they never are.” Matthew explained looking at his white haired boyfriend’s Math paper, and then pushed up his glasses, then said something along the lines of, “Gil this is easy what the fuck?” 

 

“Ok and I needed an excuse to not be in the same house as Ludwig and Feli.” The Awesome Gilbert shrugged, as the Canadian rolled his eyes. 

 

At the same time Gilbert decided it would be a great idea to give the Canadian a smooch, and apparently the Canadian also thought it was a good idea completely forgetting about Alfred upstairs who unbeknown to Matthew and Gilbert had just invited the Englishman over with some lame excuse about not being able to do his homework but it worked every time with Arthur. 

 

In a few minutes it was kind of a full on makeout session which happened a few times in Matthew's and Gilbert’s relationship and frankly it was always perfect somehow. A knock on the door however easily slipped them out of their trance and made the Canadian of the household get up try to tame his hair before opening the door to the brit in the band shirt and leather jacket. Matthew was pretty sure Arthur could pull that off pretty well,  and he was also sure that his brother would be happy with the choice of clothing. 

 

“Hello Matthew.”Arthur greeted taking off his shoes at the door and after the returned greeting he sprinted up the stairs and then there was a wave of yelling that was mostly like, “What the Bloody hell Alfred?” or “Put some bloody pants on git!” It was pretty much the usual when Arthur came over. Alfred then continued to talk back replying with something along the lines of “Why do I need pants?” and “I thought you didn’t mind me not wearing pants.” 

 

Matthew giggled, before he heard a very loud “WHAT?” as he was about to jump Gilbert and kiss him again because the face he was sporting at the current moment was irresistible. Gilbert and Matthew then heard thudding footsteps that stopped at the end of the stairs and just stared at the back of the couch until Matthew peaked his head over the back of the couch and caught his brother in his underwear and Alfred stared back at Matthew with shock on his face as the Canadian slide off the torso of the Albino who looked like a kicked puppy in that moment. 

 

“Uh oh.” Was all the German could mumble and look down at Matthew who was on the ground staring at his brother, like they were having in eternal battle with their eyes. 

 

“Ya think.” Was Matthew's response to Gilbert.

 

“Ooooh Alfred What’s this?” Was Arthur’s voice from behind the American in his room. This somehow distracted the American into looking back into his room and letting his eyes widen as the green eyed man held something in his hand. 

 

“This isn’t over Matt!” Alfred said before taking two stairs at a time up to his room going into the room before Arthur who threw whatever he was holding into the room and then mouth the words ‘I got u fam.’ to Matthew before following the sandy haired blonde into his room. 

 

Once Gilbert and Matthew were left alone again each managed to breath a sigh a relief before bursting into laughter, “I knew he would get mad!” Matthew giggled

 

“Did you see his face though?! ‘This isn’t over Matt!’” Gilbert said holding a piece of his white hair to make it stick up and then trying to impersonate a American accent. 

 

“I know, that was close though.” Matthew breathed before deciding to himself that Alfred would just have to deal with it, hell Matthew had been putting up with his and Arthur bickering and late night activities for the past years, so the Canadian decided he could do the same thing.


	9. Chapter Nine: Matthew and Alfred get into a fite. (Yes I can spell Fight suck it Spell check)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Alfred promised the war was not over, it was far from over. As soon as Gilbert and Arthur left the next day, Alfred decided to start up a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like the end or not but I usually always blow things out of proportion so I feel it wraps things up nicely so It doesn't get dry to fast. 
> 
> Somehow I did this all without an editor and I know if probably has A LOT of Grammatical errors so apologies. This is also the First Multi-chapter Fan-fictions I have finished on here and it was mostly on a whim for something I had an idea for and I quite like how it turned out for the most part. 
> 
> Sometimes I felt that the chapter weren't long enough to the end either.... I have too many complaints to myself

**Chapter Nine-Matthew and Alfred get into a fite. (Yes I can spell Fight suck it Spell check)**

 

Just as Alfred promised the war was not over, it was far from over. As soon as Gilbert and Arthur left the next day, Alfred decided to start up a conversation.

 

It was a normal day in the household it was a few hours before their classes for the day started. Matthew had always been an early bird and happily made pancakes in the modest kitchen. However his peace was disturbed by his brother scrambling into the kitchen with a scowl plastered to his face. 

 

Matthew thought it was better for himself to just mind his own business and not say anything, he could never understand Alfred’s reasons for not letting him have a relationship that said brother didn’t approve of. Matthew knew something was wrong when Alfred gave a sharp “What?” That was when Matthew realized he was staring. The Canadian was sure that he was always viewed the weakest of the two of them but right now he didn’t feel like it. 

 

“I don’t get what the problem is. Eh.” He spoke quietly and quickly, all while flipping his pancake in the pan. 

 

Alfred promised himself and Arthur that he wouldn’t get mad at Matthew but something about his brother’s taste in dates really got to him. Maybe it was something about Francis and his need for sexual attention that made the American’s blood boil and spark and fear for this brother, or maybe it was just Gilbert’s need for attention that ticked him off. At least he’d managed to chase the Frenchman away. Gilbert he wasn’t so sure about. 

 

Alfred had always viewed his Canadian as younger even though they were a few days apart, to be honest he just didn’t want to see his brother hurt, like he had been before he met Arthur. Alfred knew it was petty but it really sucked. Alfred was snapped back into reality when his usually quiet brother started yelling. 

 

“First you chased off Francis and now you don’t like Gil!” Matthew's bear that was hanging around on the counter hopped off stuck it’s small tongue out and gave the middle finger at Alfred and retreated to the upstairs. Alfred had a friend that was an alien and yet he still always had to recover from the strange ass fact that the polar bear could talk and give gestures that were questionable, someone could one where he learned that stuff. Meanwhile during Alfred’s day dreaming Matthew kept ranting about how unfair the American was.

 

“I’m sorry Mattie.” Alfred mumbled cutting off Matthew and continued to the fridge. 

 

“I just want you give him a chance?” Matthew looked to his brother. Alfred nodded grabbing the chocolate milk out of the fridge and casually pouring some in a glass and finally after a good 15 minutes of being in the same kitchen as Matthew looked into his eyes. 

 

“Fine. But if he does something that pisses me off you can forget it.” Alfred felt like his dad, but he was happy when Mathew’s kind of chubby face lit up with a smile. 

 

Matthew was pretty happy that Alfred didn’t try to fuck anything up. So it put a smile on his face the next day to see that  Gilbert had left a note saying something along the lines of:

 

Dear Birdie I hope u r ok if not I will send my troops and shit to sav u bc I am a good boyfreind. -Luv Gil

 

That at least kept Matthew smile through the entire day. 

 

Dear Gil I am not dead. Meet me in the Library even though it's not wednesday. 

 

Matthew quickly wrote what he needed to before the teacher came around to check if they were all still doing their work even though it seemed like such a task to the lazy teacher they did it anyway. 

 

When the class ended Matthew headed straight toward Gilbert’s locker, he didn’t really know if the Prussian would be there or not but he needed to get the note to Gilbert before the next few classes before lunch started up again. Even though Matthew didn’t like going through the main hallway he did it just so he wouldn’t have to call all the way around and miss his next class to give the note to his white haired boyfriend. 

 

The whole reason that Matthew wanted to see the Prussian sooner than lunch was that he wanted to tell him that Alfred wouldn’t kick him out of Matthew's life, which honestly he was relieved about. But when they saw each other in the hall even though there were so many others around all Matthew could do was give and running start and pretty much jump into Gilbert’s waiting arms. 

 

To most though it probably looked like the Prussian was hugging air. But that’s okay.

  
“I guess it could wait but I needed to give this to you now.” Matthew quickly said and then added “Before I have to run to class again.” before actually running out of the hall and going to his next class. Gilbert opened the note casually and smiled before slipping it into his pocket, and watched as Matthew walking down the next hallway to his class. 

 

That was when Gilbert got the brightest idea EVER! Instead of waiting for the next hour to pass why not just have Matthew telling him whatever he needs to now?! Now Gilbert was running down the same hallway that Matthew was walking down, trying not the run into people and avoiding them at all cost until he could catching up with his Canadian boyfriend and maybe lowkey tackle him to the ground. 

 

So he kinda did. 

 

“MATTIE!” Gilbert said pouncing like a cat onto Matthew and allowing them to fall down to the floor when Matthew turned around. 

 

“Ow Gil, really?” Matthew asked craning his neck to look at the Prussian who was lying on top of him and more specifically his stomach to see the awesome Gilbert who had just randomly jumped on him and now they laid on the hallway floor with a bunch of people watching them and then hurrying off to their classes. 

 

“I THOUGHT THAT SINCE THERE IS ONLY ONE HOUR OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, THAT YOU SHOULD JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDN'T DIE FOR NOW?” Gilbert said with a large smile and very loudly that made either the rest of the student’s watching run away or become more interested and then there was Kiku who was taking pictures for his “Yaoi” collection. 

 

“It's not  _ that  _ important.” Matthew said attempting to get up and failing because Gilbert was much larger than he was even though he spent most of his life playing Hockey, this just wasn’t fair. Matthew needless to say was very uncomfortable with everybody around and confused that they could even acknowledge his presences. 

 

“Of Course it is Birdie, because you're not dead and I don’t have to send my troops-wait what were we talking about?” Gilbert started before wondering what the actual hell the note was about in the first place. 

 

“That note I gave you perhaps?” 

 

“JA THAT!” 

 

“I was just going to say that Alfred won’t kick you out and you can keep calling me Birdie and passing notes without him trying to slam your face into a wall, because he had no reason too.” 

 

Gilbert faced seemed to light up and he then jumped up and off of Matthew and helped him of course before running down the same hall screaming something along the lines of “MY BOYFRIEND IS CANADIAN!” and “THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER AND I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY?!” which made Matthew smile and continue to his next class before getting a quick text from Gilbert. 

 

_ When I get out of the principal's office can I still met you in the Library even though it’s not wednesday?” _

 

Matthew rolled his eyes and quickly replied with,  _ YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN’T SKIP CLASS, But if you must then I am not saying No….  _

 

Then he shut his phone off and prepared to see the rambunctious German again with a smile on his face.

 

Luckily the hour seemed to go by and fast and apparently all Gilbert got for going down to the principal's office was a warning for screaming in the halls and disturbing classes. 

 

Surprisingly this time Gilbert was the first one in the Library and he casually made his way to the spot they always sat and that nobody else even bothered to go to because they didn’t even have a reason to be in the Library unless you were Arthur. Gilbert just sat where Matthew usually did until the latter would show up, looking through books and having one catch his eye, it was the one that Matthew was reading when they first met and it was PACKED to the brim with colorful sticky notes from the time they met until the most recent. Just like how Gilbert kept his in the glove compartment thingy that was literally useless to him so why not. 

 

Gilbert smiled and put the book away again wondering how he hadn’t notice it before and then snapping his attention back to the sound of a door opening and closing most likely meaning that the person he was waiting for was in the room. 

 

“Mattie?” Gilbert asked looking to find the Canadian in the dark of the dusty Library. “Matth-” Gilbert was cut off by a quick kiss that he didn’t see coming but quickly leaned into it. 

 

“HI BIRDIE!” The Prussian said after they pulled away. “That was a pleasant surprise.” 

 

“I know.” Matthew said laughing and then walking past Gilbert to the book that was filled with the sticky notes and took one out of his pocket before putting it in the book along with the rest of them that were layered on top of each other. And there would be more to layered on top of them too by the end of the year. 

 

There wasn’t that much time before school ended for the year and until it did Matthew and Gilbert continued to pass notes through the Science book until the very last day.    
  


Of High school that is. 

 

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has crossed my mind to make an epilogue but I do like how it ended for the most part so I don't think I will make one. 
> 
> In that case...
> 
> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> <12/25/16> Dear people I am not dead and the next chapter will come (Like Chris) within the next few weeks I would never abandon it and It is not on Hiatus.


End file.
